Sim's Birthdays
Based on the date the episode in which the characters were born (or first introduced) with the exception of Clare and Ali. Here are the birthdays of all the sims in all series and the Zodiac signs First Generation: Clare Callery: August 6th, Leo Alastair Aiken: November 6th, Scorpio Jennifer Aviles: April 7th, Aries Hajar Al Arabi: June 20th, Gemini Seiji Yoshida:May 10th, Taurus Rieko Nakumara: April 30th, Taurus Norman Smith: June 23rd, Cancer Second Generation: James Callery-Aiken: April 20th, Taurus Salma Callery-Aiken: May 8th, Taurus Jessica Callery-Aiken: May 20th, Taurus Roxy Jett and Taylor Robins: June 23rd, Cancer Emma Callery-Aiken and Emily Callery-Aiken: May 29th, Gemini (The twin sign) Max Villareal: July 4th (4th of July) Cancer Diya Datta: May 6th, Taurus Elsa Bjergsen: July 4th (4th of July) Cancer Graham Edge: December 19th, Sagittarius Jay Jones: August 15th, Leo Ayaka Burnett: December 8th, Sagittarius Layla Tobin: June 6th, Gemini Herve Lacat: April 26th, Taurus Third Generation: Charlotte Rose Collins: July 15th, Cancer Jaime Street: November 1st, Scorpio Asher Collins and Anthony Fisher: November 3rd, Scorpio Lilith Villareal: August 21st, Leo Ciara Fisher: August 11th, Leo Connor Callery-Aiken: October 5th, Libra Faith Talley: October 31st, Scorpio (Halloween) Ryder Jett: November 14th, Scorpio Abel Villareal: November 17th, Scorpio Macy Datta: March 6th, Pisces Luna Iskadar: December 13th, Aquarius Violet and Indigo Robins: April 7th, Aries Ryland Griffith: January 29th, Aquarius Jake Jett: Febuary 3rd, Aquarius Ashley Collins: April 4th, Aries Erika Callery-Aiken: November 26th, Sagittarius Kaiden Talley: April 10th, Aries Ashley Collins: March 23rd, Aries Gerard and Jamie Fujita: June 16th, Gemini Abby Grange: October 12th, Libra Joey Holt: November 3rd, Scorpio Ezequiel and Javon Mandir: April 29th, Taurus Joseph Mandir: April 29th, Taurus Fatima Mandir: October 11th, Libra Akira Mikitani: May 4th, Taurus Kylie Sass: November 1st, Scorpio Nikita Hall: March 8th, Pisces Marc Redkey: June 1st, Gemini Zach Jones: October 28th, Scorpio Emilee Benolt: October 26th, Scorpio Bruno Callery-Aiken: November 11th, Scorpio Frankie Jett: November 24th, Sagittarius Mojo Callery-Aiken: November 12th, Scorpio Vixy Villareal: November 17th, Scorpio Fourth Generation: Noelle Street: December 19th, Sagittarius Carrie Fisher: January 11th, Capricorn Amelia and Blanca Black: January 24th, Aquarius Hunter Fisher: March 22nd, Aries Willow and Chase Collins: April 24th, Taurus Phoenix Villareal: May 29th, Gemini Rueben Fisher: June 6th,Gemini Summer Callery-Aiken: June 22nd, Cancer Sebastian Callery-Aiken: August 1st, Leo Sage Callery-Aiken: October 2nd, Libra Toby Mounib: August 25th, Virgo Tyler Dennison: February 2nd, Aquarius Salomé Romero: August 15th, Leo Luna De La Cruz: May 17th, Taurus Grace Ghomari: June 8th, Gemini Julian Wurth: May 1st, Taurus Cali Robins: January 18th, Capricorn Anastasia and Hurley Jett: January 30th, Aquarius Meeko and Laika Villareal: April 17th, Aries Shep Fisher: March 12th, Pisces Ziggy Callery-Aiken: September 5th, Virgo Cody Jett: August 18th, Leo Samuel Blaze Villareal: August 29th, Virgo Karlee Iskadar: December 7th, Scorpio Meredith Iskadar: December 25th (Christmas), Capricorn Airi Datta: December 27th, Capricorn Salem Spicer: December 11th, Sagittarius Princeton Walsh: November 21st, Scorpio Valentine Bloome: December 14th, Capricorn Fifth Generation: Nathan Street: May 30th, Gemini Robyn Smith: July 13th, Cancer Raylan Black: November 2nd, Scorpio Joselyn Smith: November 23th, Scorpio Pamela Delgato: December 2nd, Sagittarius Ericka Fisher: January 14th, Capricorn Lea Fisher: January 14th, Capricorn Terrence Fisher: January 14th, Capricorn Category:Characters Category:First generation Category:Second generation Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth generation Category:Fifth generation